In recent years, with development and improvement of electronic technology and communication techniques, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and smart phones that occupy less space are also quickly developed. Generally, multiple functions are integrated to mobile devices in the market to improve competitiveness thereof, and besides general camera, phone call and Internet access functions, a global positioning system (GPS) and an electronic map are also integrated to a handheld communication device, and a user can learn a location of himself through a positioning function of the mobile device at any time.
The GPS is a positioning technique integrating satellites and wireless communication, which can provide accurate location, speed and time information. The GPS can be combined with an electronic map to display the positioning information on the electronic map to facilitate a user learning a current location. The electronic map records information of a plurality of points of interest (POIs), and according to such information, besides learning the current location, the user can also check restaurants, landmarks, scenic spots, or other POIs around the current location. In this way, the user can search the POIs intended to visit with assistance of the electronic map.
However, since the number of the POIs in the electronic map is numerous, when the user uses the mobile device to search the surrounding POIs, a large amount of undesired POIs is generally found, and time and effort has to be spent to find the desired POIs from a long list of POIs, which is rather inconvenient.